Of Love and Happiness
by PotterMadEmily
Summary: This is a short story of Mr Darcy's and Elizabeth's wedding day with Jane and Mr Bingley. It begins when they are pronounced husband and wife. They have a double wedding, since it seems Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley marry each other in the first part of the first sentence.


Of love and happiness

"I now pronounce you, Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley husband and wife with your brides Elizabeth Darcy and Jane Bingley. You may kiss your bride" Mr Darcy was the happiest man on the earth and Mr Bingley also felt he could not be as happy; well with the exception of every mono second they would spend together with their wives.

Darcy held Elizabeth's hands in his left as he moved and faced her, he lifted his right hand to her chin and gently lifted her head up, where she gazed longingly into his eyes; the look would have several months ago made his knees weak at the sight, but now he was used to seeing Elizabeth full of ardent love and admiration. Darcy kissed Elizabeth but was after several moments curious about how his friend Bingley was doing, after seeing they were still kissing, he nudged Elizabeth where she too turned around. Over a year ago, this may have disturbed Darcy greatly, but now he just silently laughed and Elizabeth laughed also. Darcy heard a sound of horse hoofs and realised it was time for them to leave. With Elizabeth's encouragement he faked a cough which brought Bingley and Jane back to reality.

"My friend, was it left to me entirely I would have wed Mrs Bingley months ago, but also I must add, if you hadn't have stopped me you would have had no reason to ever see Miss Elizabeth again. Without your love for Elizabeth and her harsh words of pain she gave you, you wouldn't have told me of your wrong doing. Though your actions were wrong, my kind nature has forbid me to be mad at you and I wish you all the happiness with Miss Elizabeth." Bingley ended and Jane nodded ecstatically in agreement.

"I must also thank you Bingley, were it not for your unchanged feelings for Miss Jane, and your generosity to allow me to stay in your house at Netherfield, I would have never been able to retell Elizabeth of my desire to be with her for the rest of our long happy lives." Darcy smiled at Elizabeth before continuing "I believe we ought to leave for our coach now, I will give you the pleasure to announce our departure" he added slyly.

Bingley did in fact announce their departure and told them of the travel arrangements they had planned and where they were to be going.

Mr and Mrs Darcy led Mr and Mrs Bingley down the aisle for the second time, though the first consisted of Mr Bennet assisting both of his eldest daughters to the altar. Two church servants opened the old oak church doors. Once the small party was out into the church yard the servants closed the doors.

"Oh Jane, this is the happiest day of my life" Elizabeth told her sister. "Mr Darcy how nice of you to let me have my dream of a double wedding with my dearest sister Jane" Elizabeth spoke the last part with sincere happiness and then went over to Jane and gave her an affectionate embrace before turning abruptly to a cheerful Darcy.

"Miss Elizabeth have I not asked you on several times to call me by my forename?" he asked her playfully.

"You have Fitzwilliam, my love but you must allow me some teasing and since you still like to call me Miss Elizabeth I don't see why I cannot call you Mr Darcy!" Elizabeth smiled and standing on the tips of her toes, gave Darcy a small, but passionate kiss.

"I fear we may become a nuisance if we stay any longer" Bingley said loudly "Jane and I will go and wait for you in the carriage" he added.

Darcy held Elizabeth in his arms until he heard his name being called from the church doors.

"Fitzwilliam" the girl said "Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth" she said again.

"Georgiana" Darcy spoke as his dearest sister came over by his side.

"May I travel with you?" she asked, doubt filled her expression and Darcy was about to respond when Elizabeth responded with her unnatural quickness of attention.

"My dearest sister Georgiana, we would be delighted, as would Jane and Bingley I dare say." Georgiana's expression lit up with delight and Darcy, removing one of his hands from Elizabeth's held his arm out for her and then returned his hand across his chest for Elizabeth to retake. They were the perfect trio, brother and sister, sister and sister and husband and wife.

Darcy led all three of them up the short walk to the coach and handed them up before retreating into the coach himself.

"I was beginning to think you had got yourself lost old friend" Bingley exclaimed and everyone except Georgiana laughed lightly at his reference to a previous event.

"I do believe we have confused my dear sister" Elizabeth said "please Fitzwilliam I will allow you to explain."

"As you know, I had been in love with Elizabeth for many months before I saw you at Pemberley, though I had been downhearted at her refusal." He gave a weak smile "when I saw Elizabeth at Pemberley also I was first shocked greatly but I then decided I would show her I had taken in everything she had said of me. I have told you every detail of the visit and feel I should now get to the point. After my new sister's wedding I had arranged and made myself present at, I headed days later back to Netherfield where I vowed to myself I would discover if indeed Elizabeth's feelings towards me had changed and if they had to again request Elizabeth to marry me. I accompanied Bingley to Longbourn and upon meeting Elizabeth; I confess I was suddenly all shy and embarrassed. I gained no encouragement form an also shy and embarrassed Elizabeth." Georgiana was now on the edge of her seat in excitement and gestured for Darcy to continue. "Mrs Bennet upon my first arrival made it perfectly clear she did not like me on bit and at an attempt to be rid of me sent Bingley and Jane on a walk with Elizabeth, Catherine and myself as their chaperone. Bingley and Jane soon outstripped us for Kitty was a slow walker and was only accompanying us as far as Lucas Lodge where she would visit some friends. Elizabeth and I walked in silence for many minutes, I was thinking up a suitable way to subtly declare my love but Elizabeth began the conversation by thanking me for my kindness towards her youngest sister Lydia. I hadn't wanted her to know of my actions worried she would like me for the wrong reasons, but I managed to pluck up the courage and tell her again how I felt. Elizabeth was going red and soon told me of her love for me. As we were talking we had no idea where we were going, I gave a truly detailed description of something that could have taken only moments I am truly sorry Georgie" Darcy ended and held Elizabeth's hands in his once more.

"Oh brother, that was a most romantic tale and I enjoyed it immensely, I dare say you will hear me request to hear it once more brother. I know get the cleaver joke and I congratulate Charles on his witty humour.

Their journey lasted only ten minutes more and they soon found themselves at Darcy house on Grosvenor Square. Jane was in awe of the town houses' beauty and Georgiana and Elizabeth gave Jane a swift tour of the house before they each helped themselves into their dinner attire.

As they came down the stairs Darcy was in awe of their beauty and thought to himself "these are the three most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on, though I knew this before"

He held out his hand for Elizabeth and they waited until their guests arrived where they greeted them gladly.

Mr and Mrs Bennet along with their two remaining daughters were the first to arrive and were graciously invited to make themselves comfortable in the next room, where there was a series of refreshments.

"Elizabeth I would very much like to meet your family" Georgiana said after a minute of silence. Elizabeth smiled and bowed to Darcy to show she was leaving. Darcy made an attempt to follow but Georgiana was firm and said "Brother you know it is impolite to not welcome your guests, I am sure you can manage for several minutes without Elizabeth please we won't be long." Darcy was shocked at Georgiana's reply to his actions but respected her wishes all the same.

Elizabeth immediately introduced her parents to their new sister in law and though Elizabeth's parents' had different views made their best attempt to get along with Georgiana as a way of apologising to Darcy as well. After several minutes of idle chatter Elizabeth and Georgiana excused themselves with the excuse of their presence is needed by Darcy to help welcome guests.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming back. I thought I was to be deprived of my two favourite women." Darcy was honest to his last word and without their presence he had found he had not the courage to make quick conversations with his guests.

"Fitzwilliam, my dearest, you know I would not leave your sister alone with my parents, they are far too much for such a young lady to cope with. We left as soon as we deemed it polite enough." At the is remark Darcy pulled Elizabeth to his side and held her there until all the guests had arrived and it was announced it was time to be seated in the dining room.

Many tables had been added against one another to accommodate for the large party. The Darcy's were seated at one end of the table and the Bingley's at the other end. Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley were seated at opposite ends where throughout the evening they shared comical expressions only riddled by Elizabeth and only at some points Jane and Georgiana. Elizabeth was on Darcy's left and Georgiana was on his right. The Bennet's were placed an equal distance from each of their daughters which suited them greatly for they were in no state of mind to be embarrassed today. The members of Bingley's family were placed at his end of the table and the rest of the guests were seated in the gaps in their small family groups.

The main course had just arrived when a servant came up to Darcy saying there was a Lady Catherine de Borough waiting for him in the hallway with her daughter Anne to see him. Immediately Darcy rose from the table and both Elizabeth and Georgiana followed.

"I am sorry for my departure we will only be a few moments." Elizabeth said to the guests.

They left the room and Darcy's expression turned from happiness to anger.

"Darcy, you went against everything I said, you married this nobody Elizabeth. I cannot believe you have been tricked by her charming nature and I must tell you to stop all this foolish nonsense and request an immediate divorce." Lady Catherine said in the most despicable tone of voice.

"I thought I told you that you were unwelcome at any of the Darcy properties. You disobey me and then if you could do any worse you insult my wife in the worst possible way and you even dare to insult Elizabeth in our own home." If Elizabeth and Georgiana were not there he felt he would surely run her through but it was Elizabeth who spoke next.

"Fitzwilliam please calm down, I can handle this myself." She then addressed Lady Catherine "You have no business ruining my life like this, I can fully comprehend you do not like this marriage but you must learn to accept it. You have no doubt had a long journey and though Fitzwilliam may not like this I request you stay in the furthest room from ours, you will find it to your taste I trust, let me get it ready for you." Elizabeth was feeling perfectly calm and she didn't care for Lady Catherine's rude remarks either.

"No I believe I would rather go back to my own residence in town for I could hardly even be in the same room as you. I hope you understand I will never wait upon you at Rosings but depend upon it that what you said to me the last time I encountered you will be put to the test. I bit you all goodnight. I hope Georgiana you will visit me sometime. Anne we're leaving." Lady Catherine ended her speech and began to leave when Anne spoke.

"Mother I believe I will stay here for a few nights, I wish to become better acquainted with my new cousin. I understand that you do not like it in the slightest but I will leave with you for Rosings on the Sunday next." Lady Catherine looked positively shocked but left without another word. "You wouldn't mind if I stayed until Sunday next would you?" Anne asked Elizabeth quietly.

"I would be delighted, there is a charming room adjacent to mine that I think you would love, do you want me to call for your governess? Also may I congratulate you on your victory over Lady Catherine?" Elizabeth said with the utmost respect.

"Thank you for your hospitality and yes if you wouldn't mind calling for my governess, I believe though it can wait until morning. I must confess I was the one who requested to visit and mother though didn't want to she was determined to never leave my side. I believe it was to express her point of view as she so often does without the person's consent." Since Elizabeth's last encounter with Anne, Elizabeth noticed that she was less pale and was also talking much more confidently and Elizabeth was glad that Lady Catherine didn't accept her too generous request.

"I am afraid we are needed back in the dining room, Anne. Would you care to join us for our wedding dinner with all our guests?" Darcy said.

"I would be pleased to Fitzwilliam, and may I say also that I never intended to marry you, I never saw you as anything other than a cousin." Anne said and added "I hope you and Elizabeth are happy together."

"You have one other couple to congratulate I am afraid, Lady Anne" Elizabeth said solemnly "My sister Jane and Mr Bingley also were wed today."

"I will give them my hopes of happiness when I see them." Anne said.

Darcy led them all back into the dining room where everyone was chatting to their friends. "May I introduce to you Lady Anne de Borough; sadly Lady Catherine de Borough had other business to attend to so she fled almost immediately on making sure her daughter arrived safely." Darcy knew this to be the biggest lie but he respected Anne too much to have her embarrassed in front of all his guests. A chair was drawn up next to Georgiana's where Anne sat graciously, and then was followed by Elizabeth and Georgiana and was lastly followed by Fitzwilliam.

The last course was laid on the table and an hour late Darcy and Bingley found themselves bidding goodbye to their guests who were staying in a local hotel Darcy and Bingley had rented out for the few days their guests were to stay in town. Anne was true to her word and when she had the first opportunity to she introduced herself and wished Bingley and Jane true happiness, as she was sure she would not receive considering her hard to please mother.

At ten to eleven Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth retired for the night, Jane and Bingley were to stay for the next few days, along with the rest of the Bennet's and the remaining Bingley's had travelled to their town house several streets away. Georgiana had gone to her chambers early only ten minutes after Anne had and when Elizabeth knocked to bid her goodnight found Georgiana soundly asleep.

Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam readily changed into their night clothes and got into bed, the room had already been filled with Elizabeth's belongings and several books had been placed on her bedside cabinet.

"How are you tonight my dear" Darcy asked.

"Very well, though I do not wish you would call me your dear." Elizabeth replied in a half laugh.

"Why ever not?"

"Because it's what my father always calls my mother when he is cross about something."

"What endearments am I allowed then?" Darcy asked.

"Well let me think about this" Elizabeth said now suddenly serious. "Lizzy for everyday, my pearl for Sunday's and goddess divine; but only on very special occasions."

"Oh right I see." Darcy said "And what shall I call you if I'm cross? Mrs Darcy?" he knew this wouldn't do but he waited for her reply.

"No, no. You can only call me Mrs Darcy when you are completely and perfectly and incandescently happy."

Darcy nodded in agreement and lay down on top of the bed and ushered Elizabeth to do the same, she slipped under the warm lavender scented sheet with poised elegance and Darcy followed suit. Here they lay on their backs, Darcy slipped his arm under Elizabeth's neck and she gently rolled on her side so she was facing him and then seeing that he welcomed her to come closer, she moved right up to him and lay her head on his chest.

"So how are you today, Mrs Darcy" Fitzwilliam asked Elizabeth and she smiled and tilted her head towards his and he gave her a kiss.

The next morning found Elizabeth still in the same position she slept in and as she woke up she relived the moments of yesterday that found her being Mr Darcy's wife.

Fitzwilliam was laying awake watching Elizabeth sleep and he too recollected the most memorable moments of yesterday and found him being Elizabeth's husband, he was succeeded in changing the one thing about her he wanted to change. Elizabeth's last name.

"Good morning Lizzy" Darcy said once he realised she lay awake. Shall we get dressed and go down for breakfast? I was thinking of taking you around some of the London shops and getting you some new dresses after taking you for a walk around Hyde Park" Darcy announced.

Elizabeth was shocked at his proposal "You don't need to get me some new dresses, please don't trouble yourself with the matter. As for the walk I would be most gracious for one." Elizabeth said.

"On the contrary I must insist you let me buy you whatever you may want from now on, it is exactly what I do for Georgie and I want to do the same for you too." Darcy added a sense of command to his voice and Elizabeth did not disagree.

"Well if you insist then, please excuse me while I call for a maid to help me dress."

Darcy left Elizabeth and went to dress himself. He thought of the shops he would take Elizabeth to but in the end he decided to also invite Georgiana so Elizabeth would have a female to help her decide on the best dresses.

The day went by exceedingly fast and soon they found it was Christmas. It was a quiet day spent with only the Darcy's and the Gardiner's and was concluded by a trip around the whole park in a Phaeton and ponies. Pemberley was the most delightful home for Elizabeth and Georgiana and they spent many days talking and playing the pianoforte together. Fitzwilliam joined them often and Georgiana was always shocked at how she teased him, considering she wasn't allowed to herself being but ten years younger than him. Elizabeth was taught alongside Georgiana in her music studies as encouraged by Fitzwilliam and regular walks in the grounds of Pemberley were spent in the company of Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam.


End file.
